Scarlett Nights
by ScarlettEmerald
Summary: Scarlett Dupree, otherwise known as Mistress Rose, is in a secret division of Shibusen. Actually, she IS the division. Carrying out assassinations that Lord Death would rather keep quiet, what will she do about a certain Meister when she's brought out into the public eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett Nights**

**Chapter One:**

The night was pitch black, so that you could hardly see your own hand in front of your eyes. The cold air, making your body and mind numb. For an assassin, this was perfect weather.

Sliding down from her perch atop a roof on the other side of her mark's street, she followed him on footsteps that were not exactly silent. Her heels clacking against the paved street immediately drew the attention of a certain man.

"Wh-who are you!" He asked fearfully, panic filling his voice.

Our assassin smiled, and leaned against the lamppost, revealing herself in the light. Pale skin, covered only by a midnight black corset trimmed with crimson red lace, a long black skirt with a slit up one side to the top of her thigh, and long black silk gloves. Her hair was blood red, and flowed down her back in soft waves. As one has come to expect from such a hair color, her eyes were a piercing green.

Blood rushed to the man's face. Never before had he seen such a beautiful creature. Relaxing, he took a slicked back his greasy hair and leered at her. "Is there anything I can do for you miss? I am a judge you know. Provided certain…. Payment… I could do almost anything for a girl like you."

The woman smiled, a convincing light of hope filling her eyes. Sauntering forward, she wrapped her gloved hands around the judge. "Really? You could do that for someone like me?"

The judge laughed and rubs circles on her hips. "For you my dear, I can do anything."

"Anything Judge McCoy?" She purred into his ear.

The judge shivered, and then stilled. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Pulling back, our assassin pouted. "How could I _not_know your name? You're very famous in my world…"

Judge McCoy chuckled nervously. "A-And what world would that be my dear?"

Silence filled the space between them for a moment, before he felt a blade against his throat. Hardening her eyes and smiled wickedly, she finally responded. "The world of the good my dear Judge McCoy… The world of Shibusen." With that, she quickly slit his throat and dropped him to the ground.

"Your name…" He sputtered, blood bubbling from his mouth and throat. "A-At least tell me your name…"

The assassin smiled, and stepped back into the shadows. "You can call me Mistress Rose…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A young man strode down the hall to his father's chamber purposefully, keeping every step symmetrical with the other. Once inside though, he froze. There, just left of being in the exact middle of the room, was his honorable father, Lord Death himself, getting drunk. With a woman!

Clearing his throat, he brought two pairs of eyes onto him. "KIDDO!" His father called, his oversized hands swinging wildly through the air.

The woman next to his father smirked. Swinging the last bit of alcohol back, she stood up and walked over to Lord Death. "I had a wonderful time Lord Death. Perhaps we can do that again." After sending a saucy wink his way, making Kid blush, she suddenly disappeared.

Kid frowned. As a shinigami, he had great powers that allowed him to follow higher speeds than most. But even for him, it was as if the woman had vanished into thin air. Furthermore, what was with her winking at him? Even worse, what was with his reaction? He was a shinigami dammit! Not some schoolboy being noticed by the opposite sex for the first time.

"Kiddo!" Lord Death called, swinging a hand in front of Kid's face.

Jerking to attention, Kid nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes father?"

Lord Death giggled. "Don't you just love her? She always brings the best booze!"

"You mean the woman that was just here?" Kid's frown deepened. "I've never seen her before in my life. And yet, you two looked as if you've known each other for years."

Lord Death nodded sadly. "Indeed I have Kiddo… She's been here at Shibusen for roughly ten years now."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Ten years? Father, that's when _I _started at Shibusen. I would have seen her there."

Laughing like a little girl, Lord Death clapped a hand on his son's shoulders. "You're right on the first bit! She came around the time that you started, and not in the best of circumstances. She already had the skills, so instead of sending her to classes like you went to, I gave her a job!"

"But that still doesn't explain how I've never seen her before." Kid pointed out.

Lord Death brought a finger up to his lips and hiccupped. "That's because she's a secret."

"A secret?" What kind of secret?" Kid questioned, his cool façade cracking to reveal a glimmer of interest. But the only response he found was silence. Looking at his father, he found that he was passed out. 'I'll just have to find out myself then.' He thought. Setting his father down carefully, Kid then made his way out of the room and headed towards the library.

As the door clicked shut, Lord Death opened his eyes and chuckled.


End file.
